


Pretty Little Thing

by Oversoul159



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Bottom Sephiroth (Compilation of FFVII), Breast Fucking, Closet Sex, Come Inflation, Death of an asshole, Domestic Violence, Extremely Dubious Consent, Face-Fucking, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Impregnation, M/M, Marathon Sex, Mpreg, Multi, Object Penetration, Objectification, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:28:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23077048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oversoul159/pseuds/Oversoul159
Summary: The first time Zack Fair sees Cloud Strife, he knows with absolute, bone deep certainty, that the blond would be the PERFECT cum dumpster.
Relationships: Cloud Strife/Everyone, Zack Fair/Angeal Hewley/Genesis Rhapsodos/Sephiroth/Cloud Strife, Zack Fair/Cloud Strife
Comments: 69
Kudos: 482





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moonsnail](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonsnail/gifts).



> For Moonsnail, who gave me this particular plot bunny.
> 
> Please mind the tags. This fic has a LOT of sexual violence against a minor (14/15) who is claiming to be an adult. This is also porn, so yeah.

Cloud bit his lip as he stared up the Shinra Tower. He had finally arrived in Midgar. Soon, he would be entering the SOLDIER cadet program. Then, in a couple months, he would be taking the exam to become a full-fledged SOLDIER. He felt both anxiety and excitement welling up in his chest before he managed to wrap both up in a box of Strife Determination.

In other words, Strifes were stubborn-ass bitches, regardless of gender.

Few realized that this line was true in every sense of the words. Cloud and his mother, Hilde, were not only very much alike, but many of their traits were shared by those in their direct line going back generations. 

Strifes were… _ odd. _ They stuck close to their families and wandered off in turns. They were standoffish and wary until they were comfortable, at which point they were yours for life. They were quick learners and adapted easier to Nibelheim’s rough winters than even the hardiest of men. 

And they were ready to bare their teeth and square up given the slightest opportunity, in spite of the fact that Strifes tended to be tiny things.

All of this meant that few people bothered to make nice with the Strifes’ and fewer still attempted to get one into bed, regardless of their shared beauty.

Which was unfortunate for the villagers, because Strifes were  _ bitches _ . As wary and suspicious as they could often be, it was surprisingly easy to get one into bed. Something in their minds made it almost impossible for it to occur to them to refuse a proprosition for sex. 

One could ask, one could order, one could simply walk up to them and bend them over. And make them  _ take it. _

If the villagers had been aware of this fact (had the Strifes themselves been aware of this fact), it would have been a surprise to no one that Hilde was a single mother. Like her mother before her and her grandmother and great-grandmother. 

And, like her maternal relatives, the father of Hilde’s child had been someone from out of town, who had seeded her and left. Unlike her relatives though, Hilde hadn’t been asked for sex. The man had simply seen her at one of the frequent parties held at the Shinra Mansion. He had been emboldened by her beauty and, when she had stepped away for some fresh air, he had shoved her against the wall of the building and taken her cunt as if it were his due. 

And had done the same at every party thereafter, simply grabbing her by the arm and taking her away to some bedroom or coat closet if she attempted to remain in public all night.

He never stayed around long enough for her to get his name. And, once she had started to show in a way loose shirts couldn’t hide, he had left town and abandoned her to raise his child on her own. 

At least she had a son. It was definitely unlikely that he would suffer the same fate she did!

\----xxxx----

Zack leaned down and crossed his arms over the railing overlooking the track and yard. This term’s newest set of recruits were running laps under the ever-watchful eye of the lieutenant in charge of their training.

This normally wasn’t something that Zack bothered to do. Sitting (or standing) idle didn’t really suit him. But something had caught his eye and he was now watching to try and figure out what it was.

For a minute, Zack had expected for it to have been nothing. 

But then he saw it. 

Coming out from behind two of his larger classmates, came a tiny blond with a shock of bright blond hair. 

And he was  _ exactly _ Zack’s type.

Thanks to his SOLDIER vision, Zack could see the cadet as if he were only several feet away instead of several stories. The cadet was  _ tiny _ , small enough to easily hold in his arms and maneuver. He was lithe as opposed to being thin, clearly used to some form of exercise or hard living. He had big doll-like eyes, framed by skin that was pale but flushed as if being exposed to the sun (as minimal as it was in Midgar) for the first time. And his lips were petal pink and plush from the way it was being bitten as the blond ran.

If Zack had as little self control as people often joked he had, he might have started jerking off then and there.

But he  _ did _ have self control. He was a responsible adult.

And, honestly, why should he jerk off when he could be fucking that pretty blond instead? Even if it took a while it would still be worth it!

Time to turn on the charm.

\----xxxx----

So… this was a  _ kid. _

The minimum age requirement to join the SOLDIER program as a cadet was seventeen years old. And right now, as he stared down at the wide-eyed cadet, Zack felt like it would be generous to even claim that this kid was  _ fifteen. _

“So…” he started casually, a bright smile on his face. “Did you forge your own documents or did someone do it for you?”

The kid paled slightly but didn’t let his eyes waver from Zack’s face. “I actually have a genetic disorder called dwarfism, sir. I’m hoping in mako in the air here will cure me of it, sir. It breaks my heart that you would force me to disclose that information.” he replied with a straight face.

Zack snorted sharply before he burst out laughing. He slung an arm around the kid’s shoulder. “Oh man! With a mouth like that, I’m definitely keeping you!”

As a mistress or  _ at least _ his fuck buddy.

\----xxxx----

Cloud adored Zack. Despite his rank of Lieutenant Colonel, Zack was friendly as hell and easy to talk to. They joked around a lot, ate meals together, and had movie nights. 

And Zack touched him  _ all. The. Time. _

It should be weird. But, with only his mother for frequent company, Cloud was kind of touch starved. So he found himself leaning into every touch with a smile. 

Even when it got… weird.

Cloud turned his face into his arm to muffle his moans. Zack was currently stroking Cloud’s cock in quick and harsh movements. It was straddling the line between pain and pleasure and keeping him shuddering.

Zack had put on a porn movie “by mistake,” and had suggested that they watch it all the way through upon finding out that Cloud had never watched porn or even jerked off before.

“None of that, now,” Zack murmured, turning Cloud’s head to face him. The blond bit his lip and tried to bury his voice in Zack shoulder only to be pushed away and jerked off harder. Zack used his free arm to pull Cloud up onto his lap so that they were facing each other properly. 

Zack pushed three fingers of his free hand into Cloud’s mouth. Cloud, all too happy to finally have those embarrassing whines muffled, sucked on them instinctively. 

It was… just a  _ lovely _ sight for Zack. 

Zack pushed his fingers in a little deeper and let them touch the back of Cloud’s throat. The blond jerked as he gagged, but didn’t actually struggle or pull back. 

So Zack pushed in deeper. He pulled his thumb and pinky into Cloud’s mouth tightly so that he could get his three middle fingers into Cloud’s throat properly. And the blond just let him.

Cloud had assumed that Zack was just trying to silence him more effectively. Zack was trying to determine how easily Cloud would be able to take his cock down that throat. 

It was pretty easily.

Zack wiggled his fingers and played with Cloud’s uvula and tonsils, delighting in the way the cadet’s throat undulated around his fingers and in the way Cloud didn’t struggle one bit despite how hard he was gagging when Zack went too deep.

And Zack just couldn’t take it anymore. He had spent weeks working Cloud up to this point. He had planned to spend at least a week or two more in situations like this before actually moving on to any sort of penetration.

But seeing Cloud like this…

Keeping one hand in Cloud’s mouth, he took the other hand off of Cloud’s dick. It was slightly moist with precum. Not nearly wet enough to act as lube for what he was about to do. But Zack didn’t want to remove his hand from Cloud’s mouth. 

So the blond was just going to have to  _ deal. _

Zack lined his hard cock up with Cloud’s virgin hole and began to force his way in. Cloud tensed up in Zack’s arm but still,  _ still _ didn’t struggle. He let Zack seat him all the way down on his cock. 

Zack closed his eyes and leaned back in his seat with a long moan. “Fuck, you’re so tight!” he muttered as he began thrusting his hips up into Cloud with abandon, not giving his partner a chance to even  _ start _ adjusting to his girth and length.

Zack massaged Cloud’s throat from the inside as he pounded into him. Zack had been holding himself back from jerking off for so long that it was only minutes later that he found himself dangerously close to coming. 

Technically, Zack  _ should  _ be wearing a condom. There was concentrated mako flowing through his veins, even in his tears pre-cum and semen. They had all been warned before their first injection that you did  _ not _ want your partner to end up absorbing mako in that way since it was not regulated.

But Zack wasn’t thinking of any of this. All he was thinking about was just how good Cloud felt around his bare cock.

Zack pulled his hand out of Cloud’s mouth so that he could grip both of the blond’s hips, while Cloud buried his face in Zack’s shoulder. He started thrusting harder, jerking Cloud up and down over his cock like a weighted blow up doll. His hands were digging into Cloud’s hips hard enough to leave deep bruises, threatening to perhaps put cracks in the tender bones.

With a sharp grunt, Zack rolled them over on the couch. He now lay on the couch with Cloud buried under him, only his legs visible from underneath his black-haired friend. Zack was half leaning over the arm of the couch, each thrust sending the top of Cloud’s head pounding into the arm of the couch. 

But all of that pain was for the sake of Zack’s orgasm!

Zack threw his head back as he came, delivering two more brutally hard thrusts into his little friend before he started unloading into Cloud. 

Thanks to the SOLDIER injections, Zack had zero refractory time. In addition to that, Zack had trained his body well, able to stay in the place of orgasm for relatively long periods of time. Which meant that, even as he began thrusting anew, he never once stopped coming, fully intending on giving Cloud all of the cum that had been pent up in his balls for the last couple of weeks.

And with Zack’s weight fully on top of him, Cloud couldn’t have voiced his protests even if it had occurred to him to.

Especially as the volume of Zack’s cum drifted up to a full gallon and climbing.

It was another hour before Zack was finally satisfied. At some point, Zack had turned the blond over onto his stomach, allowing him to lay down over Cloud properly no matter how much his belly was filled with cum. 

And Cloud just took  _ all of it. _

Once his cock finally started to soften, Zack turned Cloud over on his cock again and then leaned back onto his knees but didn’t pull out.

He stared down at his friend and then blinked hard.

He… might have gone a little overboard.

Cloud was covered in finger shaped bruises from under his arms down to his waist from Zack gripping him too hard. He might have actually cracked the blond’s ribs and hip bones by the looks of the bruises there. Cloud’s eyes were open but glazed and darting around in a way that implied a very deep concussion. His stomach was bloated so heavily with cum that he looked nine months pregnant with twins. His cheeks were bulging with the cum that had traveled up from his stomach, having been kept there by how hard his face had been pressed against the couch cushions. 

It was actually a miracle that the kid was still breathing.

Zack wanted to feel ashamed. He wanted to hate himself for losing track of his strength so thoroughly that he had brutalized an unenhanced,  _ underage _ cadet this badly.

But all Zack could feel was  _ aroused. _

He could feel his cock twitching back into hardness inside of Cloud’s ass. 

Maybe… maybe he would come just  _ one _ more time?

\----xxxx----

When Cloud returned to awareness, he was lying in Zack’s bed, with the SOLDIER tapping at his phone next to him. Perking up like a dog, Zack blinked and then looked down at Cloud.

“Hey!” he said brightly, “How do you feel?”

Cloud blinked and then slowly shifted this way and that. “I… feel fine. Good, actually. Huh. I thought I would be sore or something.”

Zack laughed sheepishly. “Yeah, sorry about that. I kinda got out of hand there, so I healed you right up!”

Cloud’s eyes widened and then he smiled widely up at Zack. “You healed me?!” he said sitting up, “You didn’t have to do that! I know how expensive it is to get potions and stuff. You should have saved it for something serious!”

Zack blinked slowly. He couldn’t tell if the blond had simply been too concussed to know how badly he’d been injured or if he simply didn’t think his own injuries, received outside of battle, were worth healing.

Either way, Zack could work with this.

He reached out and ruffled Cloud’s hair. “No worries, Spikey. Every First Class SOLDIER gets a set of materia, including a Cure when they first make rank. So, instead of a lot of money, I just spent a lot of mana on healing you!”

Zack hadn’t thought it was possible for Cloud to look more guilty than he had before, but  _ wow. _

Cloud took both of Zack’s hands in his own. “I’m… I’m so sorry! Is there anything that I can do to make it up to you?”

Zack bit his lip for a moment to hold back his laugh. “Well… I mean… there is one thing…”

“Name it!”

“You could… suck my cock?”

“Sure! Wait. What do I do?”

Zack was only all too happy to spend the next hour and a half showing him. By thoroughly choking Cloud on his cock and healing him every time he got a little too close to death while he was unconscious. By the time Zack was satisfied once more, Cloud was passed out with a belly full of his seed. This time, he healed Cloud but left the blond nice and full, delighting in rubbed the bloated stomach.

He would be sure to let Cloud know just how many times he’d had to heal him due to his “inadequate” throat fucking technique. But Zack, kind and generous friend that he was, would no doubt be happy to help him get better!


	2. Chapter 2

There wasn’t really much in terms of sex education to be had in Nibelheim. It wasn’t taught in schools, leaving parents with the responsibility of teaching their children about sex, consent and reproduction. One might, at most, learn this information from a member of their extended family if their parents weren’t available.

Which meant that, if one didn’t get this information from their family, if their family didn’t know/think/want to teach them this information…

Then they learned about sex from their partners. And, living up to their family name, the Strifes did not learn about sex easily. 

For Hilde, this meant not even understanding the weird harassment she’d received at the hands of that foreigner. Of not understanding why she had begun to swell larger and larger by the day (or why the town only doctor had simply sneered and turned her away when she had asked for his advice).

It wasn’t until months later as she lay screaming alone on the floor of her home as her son forced his way out of her once slim body that she understood what was happening.

Like his mother, Cloud learned about sex pressed up against a wall with a cock thrusting in and out of him. Training had let out about an hour ago. Almost immediately after, Zack had pulled him aside to the back of a lesser used building in order to dump a quick load inside of Cloud before he had to leave for a mission. 

Zack had one hand on Cloud’s hip and the other was on the back of his head, pressing his face against the wall to hold him in place. Cloud could feel the skin of his cheek being scraped against the wall as each thrust had him grinding his face up and down the rough brick wall. 

Were he anyone else, Cloud would probably complain about the rough treatment. But Cloud was smart! He knew that Zack would be generously healing him soon. Not to mention, this was just what sex with SOLDIERS was like. Having now experienced a whopping 3 orgasms himself, Cloud knew that expecting someone to think clearly and modulate their strength during sex was asking too much. The fact that Zack would hang out and have sex with Cloud, when the older teen could have anyone he wanted…

Well, this pain was the least he could offer to accept.

As Zack found himself nearing his orgasm, he shifted his hold to grab Cloud’s wrists to use them as reins. He was so lost in his own pleasure that he didn’t even notice the choked gasp that Cloud let out when both of his arms were dislocated. A couple more thrusts and Cloud was once more filled with Zack’s burning seed.

Literally burning. He had thought that he’d have grown used to this by now, but no matter how many times they had sex, Zack coming felt like someone was pouring a boiling cream up his ass. 

He had no idea that the combination of a SOLDIER’s high body temperature and the overly large concentration of mako in a First’s cum was the cause. 

Zack let out a low pleased sigh several minutes later, once he had finally emptied out enough to be satisfied. He released Cloud’s limp arms and wrapped his arms around the blond’s waist, just taking a moment to breathe.

And grope that nicely filled stomach. 

Zack began to pull out slowly. Once out, he let enough cum to dribble and spurt out of Cloud’s worn ass to leave him only slightly bloated with cum. 

And then he plugged Cloud up with a thick dildo. Zack had chosen a dildo instead of a butt plug specifically so that he could easily force the chunk of soft plastic deep enough that Cloud wouldn’t be able to pull it out himself.

Pleased with himself, Zack pulled Cloud’s pants back up his cum covered ass and then cast a Cure over him to take care of any lingering issues. 

With a relieved sigh, Cloud rolled his shoulders and then turned around to face Zack. He gave the older teen an uncertain smile. “Was that good? Are you relaxed enough to do well on your mission?”

Zack beamed down at him, earning a real smile in return. “That was perfect, spikey! Do me a favor and just keep that inside you until I get back? I hate having to hurt you whenever I put my cock in you, okay?”

Cloud nodded immediately, face a little flushed in pleasure knowing how much his friend cared. “Sure, Zack. Go get ‘em.”

He might have been less flattered had he known that it was common courtesy to stretch someone out beforehand instead of just forcing their way in.

Besides, as uncomfortable as it would be to keep that thing inside of him for a day or two, he was sure that he could handle it.

\----xxxx----

In hindsight, he should have asked Zack how long he would be gone before agreeing.

But, since he didn’t, he had to spend the next two weeks struggling through his classes and exercises with Zack’s load inside of him. Not only that, even with limiting how much he ate, he still found himself growing more and more bloated as he got more and more backed up. Until he found himself fasting for the last couple of days and having to bind a stomach that looked seven months pregnant unbound whenever he left his room.

And then there was the beginnings of mako poisoning on top of that. 

The potions from Medical help deal with the weird symptoms of what he thought was bad constipation. But it didn’t stop them from leaving him feverish at all times.

He was just SO happy when Zack returned from his mission. The First met Cloud up at his dorm, having heard that Cloud had been put on bedrest due to some sort of stomach bug. 

While Zack hadn’t  _ meant _ to be gone for as long as he was, he couldn’t actually bring himself to regret it when he saw Cloud. The blond was curled up around his swollen stomach, sleeping with his lips parted in feverish pants. 

Zack didn’t even bother to take off his pants, just unzipping them and pulling out his dick. He climbed into the bed behind Cloud and pulled down his sweat pants just enough to expose his ass. 

It looked like his buddy really was just a dumb slut. 

Everything in Cloud’s intestines had pushed the dildo down enough that a couple inches of it were sticking out of that pert little ass. And yet, instead of pulling it out to find relief, Cloud had left it in. He might have possibly  _ pushed _ it in whenever it got too loose!

What else could Zack do but reward that dedication? 

Zack took hold of the dildo and yanked the 11-inch thing out in one harsh move, pulling Cloud’s anal walls a couple inches out with it. Of course, he had to shove his cock into Cloud in order to push everything back into place!

Cloud’s eyes shot open wide. “Zack! Wait…” he managed out weakly. He had expected his friend to let him empty out before sticking his cock in there again!

Zack put a hand over Cloud’s mouth. “Shush, babe. I just got back from a really, really rough mission! I just gotta cum really quick and then I’ll let you take all of this out, okay?”

Cloud whined around the hand over his mouth but nodded nonetheless.

“Really quick,” turned out to be nearly an hour, a ribbon wrapped tight around the base of his dick keeping him from coming earlier than he wanted. 

Zack hand rolled onto his back, pulling Cloud along with him without pulling out. He pulled Cloud’s legs up and put them behind Cloud’s head, holding them together by the ankles. Sure, he’d had to dislocate Cloud’s hips in order to do this, but Cloud had already passed out from the pain of his stomach, his fever, and the somewhat limited oxygen supply that came with having a dildo shoved down his throat so…

He’d be  _ fine. _

Deciding that now would be as good a time as any to finally cum, Zack undid the ribbon around his cock and wrapped them around Cloud’s ankles to free up his hands.

It was a little like uncorking a geyser.

Zack’s eyes rolled back into his skull as he came. He was utterly  _ lost _ in the throes of pleasure. His arms were wrapped around Cloud’s legs and chest. This position, as painful as it was, would turn out to be a blessing for the blond. Because it meant that when Zack’s arms tightened around Cloud sharply as he came, it was the bones in Cloud’s thighs that were broken instead of in his chest. Zack might have broken most, if not all of his ribs otherwise.

Not that the SOLDIER noticed. Even when Zack finally came down from the insane high the put off orgasm gave him, he was still so horny that he didn’t hesitate to continue jerking the blond up and down on his cock like an overgrown fleshlight. 

Cloud regained consciousness briefly about two hours later.

He immediately regretted it.

Everything  _ hurt. _ He couldn’t feel his legs properly and what little he felt of them was just concentrated pain. His stomach was fuller than he could have thought possible. His body was stuck in a constant loop of attempting to throw up and being stopped by the dildo down his throat, only a tiny bit of liquid leaking out around it.

And Zack was still fucking him. 

Cloud could only be grateful that he passed out again soon after. 

The next time Cloud regained consciousness, he was still obscenely full but none of his limbs hurt. He must have been healed at some point. Cloud was laying on his side and, to his horror, his stomach was so large that he couldn’t really see much past it. The dildo was still in his throat, keeping him from throwing up, and there was something equally thick inside of his ass, but at least he wasn’t in pain?

He shifted slightly to get his arm out from under him and then patted around to try and find his cell phone.

“Hey buddy. Whatcha doing?” Zack asked from somewhere behind him.

Cloud just let out a small throaty whine, motioning to the dildo in his mouth and then to his belly, the young blond just too dumb when it comes to sex for it to occur to him to take out the oral dildo on his own!

Zack smiled down at Cloud and lay down behind him, wrapping his arms around Cloud as much as he could with that massive belly in the way.

“Sorry, spikey. I just wanted to enjoy seeing you like this for a little bit. SOLDIERs can’t really have children like normal people, so I’m never going to be able to hold a pregnant wife like this.”

Cloud’s eyes narrowed in mild irritation and then squeezed shut from the guilt at that irritation. His stomach  _ hurt _ but couldn’t he just do Zack this favor?

So, with an internal sigh, he relaxed into Zack’s arms as much as he could and allowed the older teen to continue to grope and rub at his stomach.

Three hours later (Zack choosing to “wait until the hallways are quiet), Zack picked Cloud up and took him to the bathroom to finally empty out everything. 

\----xxxx----

  
  


This became a bit of a habit. Cloud keeping at least one of Zack’s thick loads buried inside of him at all times. Though never so much as to impede movement and never for as long as they done before. 

Except for the 1-2 week breaks between terms or for holidays. On those times, Zack brought his little buddy back to his apartment and kept him bedbound with his seed for days at a time, trying to beat his own record for how much cum he could pump into the time blond.

It was on one such weekend that someone else caught them for the first time.

He had been sitting on the couch with an unconscious and cum-bloated Cloud warming his cock with his mouth when Genesis entered.

Zack and Genesis were close enough to have keys to each other’s apartments, along with the other Firsts (even if the keys to Sephiroth’s apartment were rarely used). While Zack’s home wasn’t really Genesis’ go-to place to hang out, the young man tended to have any and all of Genesis’ guilty-pleasure snacks, purchased from under the plate. 

So, that day, Genesis had entered without knocking as per usual, on silent feet. 

Only to find Zack casually bouncing the head of a clearly underage and clearly unconscious teen up and down on his cock. Zack was sitting with his head tilted back and his eyes closed, moaning softly as he leisurely used Cloud’s mouth. The blond was fully naked and visibly battered. Bruises colored from pink to black lined his sides, some finger shaped and some showing a full hand. One of the blond’s legs was hanging down from the couch at an odd angle, either dislocated or broken. 

Worst of all, there was a seemingly full 2-liter bottle of soda stuffed into him bottom-first, stretching the blond’s asshole open horribly wide.

Never mind how full the teen was with what could only be cum, based on the tiny size of the rest of him.

“I suppose this explains your good mood recently,” Genesis said absently. He really had never expected this sort of behavior from the perky First Class.

Zack’s eyes shot open and he looked over at Genesis. Laughing nervously, he slowly pulled Cloud up off of his cock. 

“Um… to be fair, he’s a great lay.”

Genesis tilted his head to one side at that. He came over and sat down on Zack’s free side on the couch. “And… he just lets you treat him like that?”

Zack hummed and then shrugged. “I don’t think he knows better than to just let me do whatever I want. He seems cool with it as long as I heal him later!”

To Zack’s surprise, Genesis reached over him to grasp the tip of the soda bottle and shifted it up and down a little, Cloud’s worn ass attempting to instinctively grasp at the offending item.

“So you wait until he passes out and then just go to town?”

Zack grinned widely. “Nope. Doesn’t matter. I just do what makes me feel good!”

Genesis frowned a little. “How lucky,” he muttered before pulling his hand away. 

Despite having many admirers, neither Genesis nor his cohorts got laid often. They were generally pretty wary of having sex with civilians and the difference in ranks meant having sex with any other SOLDIER was generally frowned upon, even if no one could stop them. 

And they were all tops, generally unwilling to submit in that way if in any way sober.

To find someone willing to just  _ take _ this level of abuse and allow him to get off freely… Zack truly was lucky. 

Genesis let out a soft amused huff and then stood up. He veered into his kitchen to grab his snacks. “Well, don’t let me keep you. Good night, Zack!”

Zack considered his friend for a moment as he left and then looked down at the blond below him and smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genesis gets his turn.

Cloud was stubborn and headstrong but incredibly easy to manipulate so long as one knew how to talk to him. Seeds just needed to be planted.

And there was no one better at it than Zack.

It had become a bit of a routine for them now. Everyday, after all of his training was completed (if Zack was in town), Cloud would stop by Zack’s place to hang out and allow the First some stress relief. Then he’d be allowed to leave in time to make curfew (happily tossed out of Zack’s apartment with only minutes left before curfew, having no choice but to deal with only partially emptying out in the nearest trash can as he sprinted wobbily to the barracks, clutching his stomach as he ran).

That day, Cloud entered Zack’s apartment to find the black haired teen sitting on the couch and staring at the ceiling with a frown of deep thought on his face.

Immediately concerned, Cloud reacted in a way that he thought would help most. 

He rushed over, got on his knees and immediately started deep-throating Zack’s cock. In between harsh swallows and deep thrusts, he managed to ask what was wrong.

Zack bit back a smirk, reaching down to stroke Cloud’s hair, intending to play up the “gentle best friend” angle somewhat. “I… I don’t know. I guess I just feel bad for my other friends, you know?” 

Cloud tilted his head up to blink at Zack in silent question, even as he continued bobbing his head up and down. 

“The Commanders and General: Angeal, Genesis and Sephiroth. I hang out with them while you’re in classes and stuff. And they… they don’t have anyone like you.”

Cloud actually paused at that. He pulled Zack’s cock out of his mouth and began jerking him off. “But I thought that they were really popular! What about their fan clubs and stuff?”

Zack shook his head and let out a soft sigh. “Most people either can’t or aren’t willing to handle the pain of having sex with a Third Class SOLDIER, let alone ones as powerful as those guys are!”

“What about other SOLDIERS?” Cloud asked, getting up and stripping one handed so that he could keep pleasuring Zack’s cock as he did so. 

“That’s pretty frowned upon, buddy. Bosses aren’t usually supposed to have sex with the people that work for them because of issues of favortism or harrassment popping up.”

Cloud frowned as he seated himself on Zack’s cock, pleased that yesterday’s leftover cum and his saliva made the action somewhat smoother than normal. “That… doesn’t seem fair,” he murmured as he began grinding on Zack’s cock. “If anyone deserves to have this, it’d be them, right?”

“Right! Exactly! Which is why this sucks so much! It makes me feel guilty having you all to myself!”

Zack let the little blond consider that on his own. He had more important things to do at the moment, after all. 

Zack reached down and grabbed hold of Cloud’s asscheeks, deep indents already forming in the blond’s skin. He gripped those surprisingly thick cheeks firmly, spreading them wide as he used them to lift Cloud up and down on his cock. 

Cloud reached out to Zack’s shoulders and began rubbing and massaging them as much as he could to release the tension in his friend’s body. He had actually started studying anatomy in his downtime to be better doing this whenever he still had use of his arms. 

Cloud adored his friend, after all. Providing stress relief in all ways was mostly a pleasure.

\----xxxx----

Sometime later, Cloud woke up to Zack’s cock warming in his mouth. He wasn’t in much pain and felt only relatively full. Zack must have finished with him some time ago. 

He very slowly and carefully let Zack’s dick slip out of his mouth and sat up. The older teen was relaxed, arms spread wide over the back of the couch, face slack with a half smile in sleep. 

Zack had said that he was  _ lucky _ to have Cloud. He felt himself smiling at the mere thought of that.

\----xxxx----

Cloud saw the other Firsts in person for the first time a couple days later. 

The cadets gathered in the auditorium, alongside most of Shinra’s employees, as the President Shinra gave his yearly speech about how amazing he (and everyone else, he supposed) was.

The General and his Commanders stood to one side of the President, looking proper, perfect and imposing, as they should.

And stiff.

Maybe it was that conversation from the week before, but all Cloud could see in them was stiff shoulders, tension in the lines of their arms and legs, rigid necks, and  _ stress. _

Months ago, he knew he would have been like everyone else, quietly ignoring the President’s speech to gush over the Firsts’ handsomeness. 

But now all he felt was sympathy.

And guilt. 

Didn’t they deserve more? How many missions and battles and  _ years _ had they gone through without the pleasure of letting loose with someone? Men like that, if they were anything like Zack, probably weren’t the type to submit all that easily. Meaning that they couldn’t rely on each other for pleasure.

So, were they left just jerking off? Zack had said that he generally didn’t bother to jerk off on days Cloud couldn’t meet with him because all of the mako in his system made coming take longer and feel less satisfying compared to before becoming a SOLDIER.

Was it like that for them? And wasn’t that horrible, to not even have that back up option to turn to?

Those men were Cloud’s  _ idols. _

And he mourned for them. 

\----xxxx----

After the assembly, Cloud managed to track down Zack, who was chatting with some Army grunts looking for an autograph, ever the friendly spokesperson.

After a bit of hesitation, he reached out and gently tugged on the sleeve of Zack’s dress uniform. He had expected to be bothering Zack, but the older teen’s eyes immediately brightened at the sight of him.

Zack was all too quick to make his excuses and drag Cloud away for a quick fuck in a closet, far away from SOLDIER ears. 

Cloud closed his eyes and breathed slowly at the rush of burning seed filling him. 

“Zack,” he called out breathily. 

Zack let out an absentminded hum in response, gripping Cloud’s cracked hips just a little harder. 

“Would it… I mean, I love doing this with you! I don’t want you to think otherwise! I… um, if you don’t mind…” Cloud closed his eyes tightly for a moment and then knocked his head against the wall he was pressed up against to clear his mind.

“Your friends deserve a cum dump! I think it should be me!” he finally blurted out.

Zack’s cock twitched hard inside of Cloud, spurting another cup of thick cum inside of the blond. 

Once again, Zack couldn’t help but be impressed by just how goddamn  _ easy _ Cloud was. He has expected to spend at  _ least  _ another month and a couple more conversations on this plan. 

“Really?!” he asked brightly. “That… that would actually be amazing! Especially since we already know that you can take it. Not to mention the fact that  _ I trust you, _ which will go a long way in helping them relax enough to actually have fun with you!”

To Zack’s surprise, he could see Cloud’s ears growing red even in the relative darkness. He grinned widely, pressing a kiss to the back of Cloud’s neck. 

“Gaia, I bet they would  _ love _ you. You’re such a sweetheart. Always taking  _ such _ good care of me. I never met anyone that could take a dick down their throat as perfectly as you can. A pretty slut like you could probably handle taking all four of us at once, right?”

Cloud was deeply flushed from the “praise,” face pressed against the wall in a poor attempt to hide his blush from those glowing eyes. “I’m not… I’m not  _ that _ good yet. I keep passing out and stuff.” But then that Strife Stubbornness began to creep back in. “But I will.” He tilted his head back to glance up at Zack. “I promise that I’ll be able to take all of you without passing out one day. And… and when I make it into SOLDIER, I won’t tell anyone that you guys are having sex with me so they won’t have to worry!”

“Oh, really? You’ll still let us use you even after you become a SOLDIER?” 

“Yes!” he said, staring up at his friend with deep intensity. “Forever. For everything you’ve done, you deserve nothing less than having all of me for as long as I’m useful. And I’ll do my best to  _ always _ be useful.”

As if to emphasize his point, Cloud clamped down on Zack’s dick, gripping it deliciously tightly as he began to jerk his hips back and forth. With each load of concentrated mako Zack had dumped into Cloud’s body, he got better control over his body in tiny increments. In this case that meant that he could clutch Zack’s cock with his cock with enough strength to prolapse himself everytime he pulled off Zack’s cock.

Zack was kind of in love with this kid.

It would be  _ hours _ before Zack calmed down enough to leave that little closet. Zack dressed himself and left, making sure that the door was locked from the inside. 

After all, if anyone saw Cloud as he left him, the blond would just end up as communal property. Kneeling on the floor, unconscious with his head stuffed in a mop bucket that was half filled with vomited cum, the lid shut over his head. His stomach was so full it was touching the ground. The dirty mop head braided up and shoved deep into his ass, with only the stick visible, like an overly long stiff tail.

But at least nothing was broken, right? He’d probably end up missing curfew tonight and half to run laps, but with all the protein Zack has pumping into him, he would probably need the exercise!

\----xxxx----

Since Genesis had already “met” Cloud, Zack decided that the red-head would be a great first choice. As much as he loved Angeal and Sephiroth, they would probably be harder to convince of all of this. 

Better to be able to tag team them with Genesis.

So, the next time Zack was gearing up to go on a mission, three days later, he walked Cloud over to another apartment, just a floor up. 

His little blond was clearly nervous, but just as clearly determined. His slightly shaking hands were clenched at his sides, head held up high as he stood at Zack’s side. Zack chuckled softly at the sight before knocking lightly on Genesis’ door.

After a moment, the door opened and the Commander stared at them with a raised eyebrow. “Why are you even knocking? You have a key.”

“I’ve got a guest with me. Figured you’d hate it if a stranger got access to your home unannounced. Can we come in?”

Genesis shrugged and turned around, making his way back into the apartment. Not looking at Cloud made it easier to tamp down on his jealousy. 

And his arousal. 

Once they were seated in Genesis’ living room, Zack grinned, throwing an arm over Cloud’s shoulder. “So, this is my friend, Cloud! Cloud, this is Genesis! I don’t think much introduction is needed there!”

Cloud folded his hands in his lap and gave a quick bow of the head. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Sir.”

Genesis leaned back in his seat and stared at the two for a moment. “Did you just come here to introduce me to your… friend?”

Zack grinned widely. “Nope!” he said, popping the “p.” “I’m going away for a mission and the cadets have a long weekend starting up, so I figured now was as good a time as any to drop him off with you.”

At Genesis’ confused stare, Cloud stood up. He made his way around the coffee table to kneel down in front of Genesis. It took effort to keep his arousal in check at the sight. 

But then the kid started unzipping Genesis’ pants.

Wide blue eyes stared up at him as Genesis’ cock was pulled out his pants and slowly jacked off. “You guys deserve to have someone who is willing to have sex with you! At the assembly, you guys all looked so…  _ stressed,” _ and here, Cloud’s brows grew knitted in obvious concern. “It’s not fair that you don’t have anyone to dump your cum in like Zack does. So we talked, and he’s okay with me pleasuring you guys so long as he still takes priority. So, I probably won’t be able to help you guys everyday. But I’ll definitely come help you at least a few times a week!”

And with that, Cloud took Genesis’ cock down his throat. While this cock wasn’t as thick as Zack’s, it was longer, feeling as if it was nearly reaching his stomach!

Genesis stared at the blond deep-throating his dick with ease before looking up at Zack, just…  _ baffled _ by this turn of events.

Zack stood up and moved to stand behind the couch Genesis was on. Leaning down, he made sure to whisper just loud enough for only Genesis to hear. “As long as you don’t kill him, you can do  _ anything _ you want to this slut and he’ll take it with a smile. Don’t hesitate and don’t hold back.” 

Zack reached down around Genesis’ shoulder and grabbed Cloud by the hair. He began shoving Cloud up and down at near breakneck speeds on Genesis’ dick. Each downward down slammed Cloud’s head into Genesis’ groin, a deep bruise beginning to form on his forehead and nose. 

“If you have to hurt or choke him to get off properly, then that’s what you have to do. If you have to fill him up so much that he can’t even move to keep your apartment clean, then that’s what you have to do. 

“He’s just a pretty little fleshlight that you can do whatever you want with! And if he gets a little too loose or a little too broken, just heal him up and start all over. No foreplay, no breaks, just working your cock as much as you want and kicking him out when you no longer want him around. And if you tell him what a good job he’s doing… well, he’ll hurt himself  _ for _ you.

“He’s just a  _ toy, _ Genesis. Don’t be afraid to treat him like one.”

Genesis’s eyes fluttered low as Zack jacked him off with this kid’s mouth. His head fell back against Zack’s chest and he let out a soft moan. On some level, he wanted to stop this. He wanted to pull out and cum somewhere else, he wanted to scold Zack for his callousness.

But it just felt so damn  _ good. _

So, with a gasp and a shudder, he came with his cock buried deep inside someone for the first time in his life. As someone that had been in and out of the lab for over a decade, he knew fully well just how a SOLDIER’s cum affects someone. 

He knew just how searing hot his cum would be inside of the blond, scalding him from his throat down to his stomach, wearing at his stomach lining. And, with the amount of mako in Genesis’ system, the kid would no doubt be left with ulcers, if not outright holes in his stomach, cooling cum leaking out into his abdominal cavity. 

He knew that all that mako having access to open wounds would cause him to absorb more mako than usual, no doubt leading to mild mako poisoning even after just this one heavy load. 

He knew that he should stop there. Pull out and call it a night. 

But he couldn’t. Genesis truly wanted nothing more in this moment than to utterly  _ ruin _ this boy with his cock.

And, well… hadn’t Cloud  _ consented? _ Wasn’t that enough?

Somewhat satisfied with that line of thought, Genesis slowly pulled Cloud’s mouth off his cock. He stared down at the blond, with the bruises on his face and the overly red lips and swallowed thickly. 

He pulled Cloud up to his feet by the hair and used it to drag him away to his spare bedroom.

Zack sat down on Genesis’ couch and jacked off to the lovely sounds that he could hear coming from the bedroom. Cloud’s choked gasps and cries, eventually petering out and replaced with loud thumping sounds. 

Zack stood up and went to peek into the room. Cloud was on his stomach and shoved face first into the headboard. There were bloodstains left behind from the nosebleed the blond got from having his face slam into the headboard from the thrusts of Genesis’ dick. 

One of Genesis’ hands was one Cloud’s head. The other was on the blond’s lower back, keeping him pressed down so that his hips were up in optimal fucking position. Based on the angle, Zack was pretty sure that the red-head had already accidentally snapped Cloud’s spine to force his body into that position.

Zack remained there, eventually spraying his seed against the bedroom door as he watched his little buddy be brutalized by his senior officer.

Satisfied that Genesis would have no problem getting his rocks off now, Zack left for his mission.

\----xxxx----

In the time that Zack was gone, Genesis would spend several days enjoying himself. As told, Genesis treated the young blond like a toy. He would spend hours fucking the poor kid. He dislocated his arms from pulling on them too hard. He snapped his wrists and ankles from holding on too tightly. He suffocated him from holding him down on his cock for too long. He bent Cloud into uncomfortable and impossible positions, wrenching his limbs and spine out of place to do so. He gave the blond concussion after concussion.

And he ruined Cloud’s organs with each boiling load.

But he made sure to use a Mastered Cure on the teen after each session. Even if he didn’t bother to clean or feed the cum dump for the days he spent in Genesis’ “care.”

When Zack returned, he could admit to being both surprised and aroused at what he found. 

Genesis’ cock was buried deep inside of the blond, which was to be expected. But the rest…

Cloud was tied to Genesis at his waist, the difference in height keeping his feet well off the floor. He was bent over fully, wrists and ankles tied to Genesis’ thighs. There was a large bottle taped over his lips, to take any cum that he threw up, his cheeks bulged since the bottle was already full of vomited cum.

Genesis was at the sink, having been in the middle of washing dishes. He was currently distracted from that task. He was leaning over the sink, hammering into Cloud’s asshole. The boy’s head was being knocked into the cabinet under the sink. His lower back and spine were being slammed into the edge of the counter, deep bruising and cracks forming under his skin.

Genesis shut his eyes tightly as his orgasm came up on him. He slammed his hips forward once, twice, thrice, and Zack could hear the moment several vertebrae in Cloud’s spine broke from the treatment as Genesis came. He could see Cloud regain consciousness as he began choking violently from all that cum having no place to go, having no option but to flow back and fill his lungs instead. 

Cock twitching, Zack reached into his pocket and cured the blond to keep him from drowning outright.

But this just meant that he drowned  _ slower _ since Genesis hadn’t pulled out or stopped cumming. Cloud’s chest started to swell from between Genesis’ legs as his lungs were painfully filled with more and more boiling cum, the thin tissue quickly breaking down in the face of it and filling his chest cavity. 

Each cure restored his lungs to perfect capacity, only to have them destroyed again and again for Genesis’ pleasure. 

And Zack could only jerk off between casts of Cure. 

When he got close to coming, Zack came up to stand behind Genesis, pointing his cock down so that he could spray his cum all over the tiny blond’s unconscious face. Genesis leaned back to relax against Zack with a pleased sigh, the last few cups of cum still pouring into their toy. 

Jerking his cock to work out the last few jerks of cum and casting another Cure, Zack kissed his friend’s cheek. “You should probably pull out soon. I think he’s drowning right now.”

Genesis shrugged and went back to his dishes as he came down from his high. “I have a Revive materia. As long as I don’t leave him like that for more than half an hour, it’s fine.” 

Zack blinked at that, chills running down his spine at the thought of it. 

Nope. Nope. He was not going to buy or borrow a Revive. He knew himself well enough to know that he would eventually get too caught up in his own pleasure and permanently kill the tiny blond if he did that.

Not to mention that Genesis was much, much better with materia than he was; who knows if the gap period would be the same between them!

“Cool!” he said instead. He took a step back to look down at Cloud. With his chest filled up like that, it looked like he had breasts!

With a grin, Zack knelt down and took those cum covered tits in hand, wrapping them around his cock. 

Blinking, Genesis glanced back at his friend then rolled his eyes. Zack was lucky that he had a lot of dishes to do from his dinner!

\----xxxx----

Cloud woke up slowly, thankfully empty and pain free. 

Though he was still covered in cum. 

He was lying naked on the floor of the kitchen, Genesis and Zack’s deep voices talking somewhere nearby. Blinking slowly, Cloud got up and followed those voices into the dining room where the two were just finishing their dinner. It made him realize, sort of belatedly, that he hadn’t moved under his own power, let alone eaten, in several days.

“Hey Zack. Welcome back.”

Zack looked up, always happy to give people the illusion that he couldn’t hear every little movement that went on nearby, and smiled.

“Hey spikey! How was your weekend with Genesis?”

Both men kept their body language calm. Even though they knew that Cloud had allowed Zack a great deal of freedom, they didn’t know if Genesis’ treatment (rougher than planned, in hindsight), would send the blond running for the hills.

But, like the dumb cock toy that he was, Cloud flushed and look away. “Um, good? I think? It seemed like he enjoyed me?” And with that, he was glancing over at Genesis, unsure of himself but hopeful.

As if believing that  _ he _ hadn’t behaved well enough.

Genesis swallowed back a groan, resisting the urge to grab the little blond and drag him back to that spare bedroom to keep permanently. From the way Zack was crossing his legs, the younger teen was clearly having the same thoughts.

Genesis stood up and walked over to the cum drenched blond, placing a hand on his head gently. “You did well. I appreciate you devoting your weekend to my happiness. It was a pleasure.”

Cloud’s eyes widened and he smiled widely, truly. Any thoughts the two might have had of Cloud pretending to be okay with this out of fear were immediately dashed at that smile. 

Dear Gaia, this child was dumb. 

And they fully intended to take advantage of it.

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

Cloud let out a grateful sigh as he downed another Potion. Genesis had been kind enough to buy him a massive case of high grade Potions to drink every four hours to combat the effects of the SOLDIER cum that was being pumped into him every day.

It was doing wonders for the near constant state of mild mako poisoning that he didn’t know he was suffering from.

Sure, Zack and Genesis could have decided at any time to  _ stop _ pumping that boiling poison into the blond at every opportunity, but that would require them to jerk off for the final few seconds before their orgasms. And, when compared to unloading while an ass or throat clamped down around their dicks…

Well, Cloud was just going to have to suffer. Clearly those fleeting couple seconds of lost pleasure were more important than Cloud’s life and health.

Not that Cloud would have disagreed.

Cloud stretched his arms above his head and yawned as he made his way up to the SOLDIER offices. He was pretty sure that Genesis was currently in his office. For some reason, for the last two weeks since he’d started pleasuring Genesis alongside Zack he’d found himself able to just sort of  _ know _ when there were SOLDIERS nearby. And Genesis, who felt like a fiery beacon, was definitely easy to find.

As was Angeal. 

Cloud found himself pausing outside of the door housing the other Commander, still a ten minute walk and another elevator ride away from Genesis’ office.

He bit his lip and waffled a bit. He knew that he should be letting Genesis and Zack lead the way on this but…

He wanted to help  _ now! _

It was like he could  _ feel _ the man’s stress from here.

Strengthening his resolve, Cloud padded closer to the door and pushed the door open silently. 

Angeal did in fact look stressed. But at least it wasn’t from something currently in front of him. The Commander was bent over his desk, sleeping with his lips parted and forehead creased in what might be irritation or frustration.

He seemed to be in a deep sleep.

Cloud watched the man for a long moment before gathering up his courage and moving forward with his plan. Angeal didn’t actually need to be awake for this after all!

Cloud made his way around the large desk and then got down on his knees and crawled under it. With the deft fingers of someone used to mending their own clothes, Cloud unzipped the man’s pants and carefully pulled out Angeal’s soft cock.

Even soft, that thing was  _ huge. _ It was already thicker than Genesis’ cock was! Swallowing thickly, Cloud took a deep breath and took Angeal’s fat cock into his mouth. Already, it was leaking hot precum into his mouth. Taking another deep breath, Cloud did what he did best:

  
Swallow that cock.

Within seconds of being inside of Cloud’s warm, wet,  _ tight _ throat, Angeal’s cock was fully hard and stretching out Cloud’s throat. It took effort not to clutch at Angeal’s pants. He squeezed his eyes shut tight and clutched at his own knees as he forced himself up and down slowly over that cock. 

Angeal’s thighs shifted under him but didn’t tense in any way, the man still asleep. After another minute, Cloud had to pull up off of Angeal’s cock. He wasn’t quite sure how deep of a sleeper Angeal was and couldn’t risk passing out of the man’s cock and having him wake up to a corpse stuck on his dick through rigor mortis. 

Which meant that Cloud was stuck only taking Angeal’s cock halfway down instead of balls deep, to ensure that he could still pull off of it in time. 

Twenty minutes into this blowjob, Angeal shifted again. But this time, instead of a simple twitching of the legs, those large legs found themselves instinctively wrapping themselves around Cloud to pull him in closer, the Commander no doubt chasing his own pleasure even in his dreams. 

Cloud forced himself to stay calm. He tried to shift and pull back but found it impossible. Even though he was now significantly stronger than the weak child he’d been upon coming to Midgar, that was  _ nothing _ compared to a SOLDIER First Class, let alone a Commander. Even asleep, Angeal was more than strong enough to keep Cloud locked on his cock. Even tilting his head back as far back as he could couldn’t get Angeal’s cock out of his throat.

Which put a kink in his “don’t let Angeal wake up to a corpse” plan. After a moment, Cloud closed his eyes tightly and forced one hand into his mouth under Angeal’s cock.

And then he yanked down and dislocated his own jar, allowing  _ just _ enough room for Cloud to breathe a tiny bit.

And Cloud, devoted friend that he was, immediately went back to jerking his head up and down on Angeal’s cock. The next half hour saw Cloud diligently massaging Angeal’s dick with his tight throat, intentionally swallowing and choking and gargling around that cock to amp up the pleasure. 

Since his jaw was already dislocated, Cloud decided that it would be okay to force himself down balls deep on Angeal’s dick. His whole body shuddered at the feeling of that dick popping into his stomach. 

  
And then out of it. And then back in. And out again.

This must have been too much for the sleeping Angeal. Because Cloud suddenly felt a hand on his head, pressing down on him harshly, forcing him down hard enough that his hung out tongue was pressed against Angeal’s balls. And then the man was cum. What felt like gallons of molten seed was shooting into his insides and ruining his stomach, just as Genesis’ cum often did. 

And just like Zack and Genesis, the sleeping Angeal had no problem forcing him to take all of it.

And the load after that.

Angeal didn’t wake until he heard a hard knock on his down. He came back to awareness slowly, feeling… just utterly relaxed and  _ pleasant. _

In fact, he  _ still _ felt pleasant. It was like he was in that in-between space between being sleeping and awake where he could feel things he had experienced in his dreams. 

So he didn’t think anything of it. 

Angeal sat up slowly as the door opened to admit Lazard, no doubt here to discuss the personnel issues about their team based in Wutai.

With every minute that passed, Angeal grew more and more awake. It became easier to tell the differences between sleep and reality. 

Like the fact that his hand has been on someone’s head under his desk since he woke up.

Which left Angeal in a really awkward position. If he let his hand up and the person under there made a sound or a mess, it could potentially  _ ruin _ his reputation as an honorable SOLDIER. No one would believe that he had no idea how he’d come to have his cock sucked like this in his office.

On the other hand, he was fully aware of how large his cock was, having showered with others during long term missions. The person down there could very well be choking to death as they spoke.

Worse yet was the fact that his cock had gotten even  _ harder _ at that thought.

Despite that fact that he appeared to all the world to be very engaged in his conversation with Lazard, he could resist the urge to very slowly jerk his hips as he pulled that head up and down shallowly on his cock, loving the way the head of his cock popped in and out of that cum filled stomach. 

Was this why Genesis so often treated people poorly? Did he get this sort of rush, knowing that he was using someone else for his own gain?

With great skill, Angeal managed to hold himself together long enough for Lazard to  _ finally _ leave after a half hour conversation. 

At which point, all he could care about was  _ getting off. _

Legs still wrapped around that small body, Angeal let his heads fall to the side and began pumping his hips. Each pump of his hips sent his victim’s head bouncing against the underside of his desk, popping his cock in and out the poor person’s stomach.

Reclining in his seat and staring up at the ceiling, Angeal lost himself in the “thump, thump, thump” of chasing his pleasure in the abuse of someone else. 

It wasn’t long at all before he was finally cuming, shooting his ruinous seed into his poor victim. 

He wanted to feel guilty. He kept trying to force it, to remind himself of all the pain he was no doubt causing this person. But each shot of cum seed to drain just a little bit more of his higher reasoning, until he was bent over and clutching that small head hard enough to make holes in his victim’s skull with his fingers.

And he just couldn’t care. 

All he knew was that it was the greatest orgasm of his life.

After a couple of minutes, Angeal calmed down enough to regain rationally thought. 

This, of course, had  _ nothing _ to do with the fact that his cock was finally softening after three orgasms.

Really.

Angeal let out a deep sigh and slowly pulled his victim up off of his cock.

The damage was… pretty goddamn bad. 

The person on his dick was…  _ young. _ He didn’t even look old enough to be in the Army’s program, with it’s notoriously low age guidelines at 15. Blond hair was stained red at the edges from the blood leaking from his skull, nevermind the damage from the possible (unquestionable) concussion. His mouth was hanging down open, the angle of it implying a broken jaw. And beneath them, the boy’s stomach hung so heavy that the boy’s legs had been parted wide by it. 

There was also no life in his eyes. 

Swallowing thickly and hoping for the best, Angeal grabbed a bangle from his top desk drawer and cast Revive. To his utter relief, life returned to his blond cum dump. 

Barely. 

He would no doubt die again without treatment from someone who  _ actually _ knew what they were doing.

Angeal winced at the thought. Unless he was up for hiding a body (and he wasn’t quite there yet), he would have to bite the bullet and ask for help.

\----xxxx----

Minutes later, Genesis was entering Angeal’s office with a distinct lack of flourish, having rushed over at Angeal’s call. He had expected Angeal to be injured or for Sephiroth to be sick after a lab visit.

He didn’t expect for Angeal to simply point under his desk, looking almost but  _ not quite _ guilty.

(Which was weird enough on its own. Angeal got guilty  _ easily. _ )

He  _ definitely _ didn’t expect to peek under the desk and find his and Zack’s personal cock toy hanging out under there looking  _ wrecked. _

“Huh. I thought Zack was going to wait until he got back to have that conversation,” he muttered.

“What conversation?” Angeal asked, clearly confused by the seemingly random topic.

“About using his friend to milk your dick, obviously,” he replied, already casting a Master Cure, and then a Regen on top of that since his own cock was already growing hard at the sight before him.

“I…  _ What?” _

Genesis paused and turned to look at his friend. “What do you mean, what?”

“Zack didn’t have any conversation like that with me! I  _ woke up _ with my cock in this kid’s mouth and… and I… I lost control…”

After a long pause, Genesis found himself laughing almost uncontrollably. He flopped down into Angeal’s seat and then, to the other man’s surprise, he took Cloud by the hair and shoved his own cock into that newly healed mouth.

“Angeal, this is Cloud. He’s agreed to be a cum dump and fuck doll for Zack and all three of us as well. You’re allowed to do anything you want to him.”

“Are you saying that you and Zack have been… Wait, no! Genesis… I  _ killed _ him. I had to use a Revive on him!”

Genesis leaned back in his seat, still casually using that boy’s mouth. Just the sight of it was causing Angeal to chub up against despite his recent orgasm. 

“This is  _ nothing _ , Angeal, calm down. Do you know how many times I’ve killed this bitch on my cock? How many times I’ve broken his bones or dislocated his limbs? Gaia, that weekend I said I was doing research and didn’t want to be bothered? I was spending the whole weekend using him as a fucking fleshlight, Angeal. 

And  _ he’s okay with it! _ He gave us  _ permission _ to use him like this and do whatever it takes to get off! We’ve pumped enough cum in this poor slut that he’s already almost as hardy as a Third Class SOLDIER. And he’s already said that we’re allowed to fucking keep doing this for the rest of his life. As long as we heal him when we’re done, it doesn’t matter what we do!”

Genesis stood up, still clutching Cloud’s head to his cock with one hand and made his way over to Angeal, somehow making the sight of someone being dragged between his legs look elegant. He reached down and grasped Cloud’s belt, using it to pull him up to waist height. 

“Look me in the eye and tell me that you  _ don’t _ want to shove your cock into this pretty ass with no prep and  _ use it. _ Tell me you don’t want to shoot another load or two into his body regardless of the pain or consequences for him.” Genesis used his hold on Cloud’s belt to jerk the blond up and down, bouncing that thick ass right in front of him.

And Angeal. Well, Angeal was only a man.

With a thick swallow, Angeal pulled his fully hardened cock back out and yanked Cloud’s pants down. There was a thick butt plug shoved in there, thick enough that Genesis or Zack could probably enter the blond without causing him pain. 

It was a good thing that the boy was unconscious then.

Genesis happily reached out and yanked that plug out harshly. The sight of cum, likely Angeal’s cum, streaming out of that pert ass removed the last of Angeal’s hesitation. He wasted no further time in forcing his overly fat cock into that once tight space, using force to make it give way to him.

And it was  _ glorious. _

Like Zack, Angeal was quick to get lost in his own pleasure. So it wasn’t long before he was leaning forward to kiss Genesis breathless as he fucked into Cloud, neither noticing how the action snapped their toy’s spine. 

They certainly didn’t notice the new bruises being formed in Cloud’s hips and skull and shoulder.

All that mattered was each other and the pleasure in their cocks. 

\----xxxx----

Casting a Regen to constantly heal Cloud turned out to be a very good idea. It was another hour before even Genesis remembered that their sex toy was a living, breathing person. And even then, he had wanted to wring out just  _ one more load _ into that tiny body before he released the blond. 

Genesis pulled Cloud off of his cock, letting him fall forward limply, held up only by the fact that Angeal was still pumping to that worn ass, kept perpetually tight by the constant healing. 

A couple more pumps and Angeal was cuming again, fingers making actual holes in Cloud’s skin as he gripped the boy’s ass tightly, holding Cloud against his groin tightly as he finally satisfied himself inside of their toy. 

Angeal closed his eyes and let out a deep pleased sigh as his orgasm petered off. He slowly pulled that tight fleshlight that was Cloud’s ass off of his cock and let the teen fall to the ground in a bloated heap.

And then he flopped down onto the ground in a seated position, exhausted from having cum more times in one day than he had in his life so far.

“That… that was amazing,” he whispered.

Genesis laughed and came over to sit down next to his best friend. “Yeah. And you can do that whenever you want.”

Angeal leaned down against Genesis, sighing into his hair. “We’ve got to get Sephiroth in on this. It’d be amazing for him,” he murmured.

Genesis hummed, kissing the top of Angeal’s head. “Such a thoughtful friend.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Using Seph instead of Sephiroth outside of speech because LAZY.)
> 
> This chapter both ran away with me and was a bitch to write. I am currently... ambivalent about it? But it is long as fuck and 3/4 of it is sex, so have fun?

Despite how often and how thoroughly they used Cloud, the three Firsts were actually very subtle in how they used their toy. Cloud was never seen entering their offices or homes (outside of Zack) and, whenever he left them, he did so under his own power, looking to all the world like a normal teen.

No one that saw Cloud in a hallway would ever have thought that he’d just spent the last several hours being brutally and repeatedly fucked by three of the most physically powerful people in the company.

However, they had deeply underestimated the level of surveillance that they were under. Or the clarity of the eyes of the person spying on them.

\----xxxx----

Professor Hojo only ever comes into contact with the Commanders incidentally. They were under Hollander’s care, after all. And that’s setting aside the fact that Hojo generally had no use for inferior specimens.

Especially when he already had Seph.

But then Hollander had stopped by his lab with the most irritating smirk on his face. He had crowed on and on about the sudden increase in the performance of his own specimens, confident in the idea that they would soon manage to surpass Seph if things continued on this way.

And that just could not  _ be. _

So Hojo had started monitoring the two Commanders. This change was far too sudden, especially after several years of standard but relatively minimal growth.

At first, he didn’t notice anything.

The only real change in their behavior, if it could be called a change at all, was that they were spending more time in the company of Hewley’s subordinate. As well as that little cadet that trailed after Fair like a imprinted Chocobo.

And yet, the change in their performances spoke for themselves (even if he would have preferred to find out that Hollander was simply faking his results).

After about a week, he was all but ready to begrudgingly chalk this new change up to something slow acting in Hollander’s experiments. But luckily (for Hojo), there was a breakthrough!

On his way to a meeting with the rest of the Board, he happened to end up in the same elevator as that little blond cadet. He pressed a button going up to the general SOLDIER floor, a couple stops down from Hojo’s stop.

The cadet yawned cutely and reached one hand up to rub one of his eyes. And when the blond opened his eyes, one of them glowed with a bright mako blue, the shine disappearing after a couple of blinks pushed his contacts back into place.

Before the blond could get off on his stop, Hojo grabbed his arm. Cloud startled, staring up at the old man with wide eyes.

“Um… yes?”

Hojo watched him carefully, taking in those young features. Outside of his surveillance, this child (and he was definitely a child) was unfamiliar. 

And considering that Hojo was the head of the Science Department, there was  _ no _ way for the boy to have had enough injections to get a mako glow that bright without him being made aware. In addition, all cadets were tested for mako level prior to entering the program, just in case enhanced spys tried to enter their ranks.

So, how could someone go from having almost no mako exposure to 2nd Class levels without Hojo finding out?!

Hojo leaned in closer, trying to figure out this walking puzzle when he smelled it. There was a subtle scent on his breath, almost hidden under a light cologne and some mouthwash. But Hojo was used to making note of even micro changes in his charge. 

And this smell… was semen.

Almost against his will, Hojo found himself laughing, loud and deep.

_ Well, _ this was  _ much _ more interesting than some random meeting!

\----xxxx----

Cloud sat naked on the little cot in the lab nervously, trying his best not to fidget too much.

It turned out that the old man from the elevator was the freaking  _ head _ of the science department. In other words, the man who would be in charge of his treatments once he entered the SOLDIER program proper!

Mako bright blue eyes glanced to the left, where Professor Hojo was making notes on a pad. Every now and again the man would come over, poke at this or that limb, and then go back to his notes.

“Semen, correct?”

Cloud startled, staring at the man with confusion. “I’m… sorry? What?”

“Your modifications. They’re the result of ingesting semen from a SOLDIER, correct?”

Cloud flushed a little but straightened. “Uh, yes, sir!”

“And you  _ survived  _ that?”

“Sort of? They’ve been kind enough to heal me after sex.”

Hojo stared down at his notes, mouthing the word ‘they.’

“I see. Would it not be easier for them to simply ‘pull out,’ so to speak, prior to ejactulation?”

Cloud looked away, rubbing the back of his neck. “I mean, you know how SOLDIERS are when they have sex. They’d need to heal the broken bones and stuff anyway afterwards so that I can keep up with my classes. So they might as well just cum inside since it feels better for them.”

Hojo stared at the young teen, turning those words over in his head for a long moment. The sheer  _ layers  _ of lies. But really...  _ Broken bones? _

“And… you’re alright with them hurting you?”

The glow in those blue eyes grew brighter in determination. “Yes! I mean, obviously it hurts sometimes, but they deserve to be able to have sex like everyone else! It’s not fair that they work so hard for everyone but can’t even enjoy themselves or masturbate properly whenever they want! I made a promise to help them this way and  _ I’m not going to stop _ . Even… even if it means not getting to be a real SOLDIER. They  _ deserve _ this! They deserve the right to have a cum dumpster!”

Such an impassioned speech! 

Such a foolish child.

Hojo let out an amused hum. “Well, I don’t think I have a problem with that. If nothing else, the increase in the Commanders’ performance speaks for themselves.”

Cloud found himself relaxing, a small smile forming on his face. “Right! I think it’s because of the release in tension. Zack, er, Lieutenant Colonel Fair always says that he does much better on a mission after he’s gotten a chance to use me first!”

Hojo stood up and made his way over to the tiny blond. He leaned over Cloud and reached down to shove two gloved fingers deep into Cloud’s ass, earning a soft little gasp. He fingered the teen, feeling along his anal walls for oddities, checking the stretch of that surprisingly tight hole, etc. It came to no surprise that his fingers came back wet. He pulled back and rubbed his fingers together, considering the consistency.

“Who’s semen is this?”

“Zack’s,” Cloud replied a little breathily. “He’s going to be training with the Seconds today and wanted a quick release before he went.”

Hojo nodded and turned away, setting down his clipboard and discarding the gloves. “Is there a reason that you chose to satisfy the Commanders but not the General?”

“I just haven’t gotten around to it yet. The others wanted some time to figure out how to recommend me to him.”

Fair enough. Hojo had put a great deal of effort into all but eliminating the outward desire for this sort of…  _ distraction _ from his favored test subject. Considering that none of his surveillance of Seph have shown any changes in behavior towards his coworkers, it’s unlikely that they’ve bothered to have that conversation yet.

“Well,  _ Cloud, _ how would you feel about getting the opportunity to not only pleasure the General but to provide him with something that would otherwise be unavailable for him?”

Cloud bounced off of the cot and rushed over to the scientist, taking one of his hands in both of Cloud’s own. “Yes! Please. I’ll do whatever you need!”

Hojo blink down at the blond and then slowly smirked. 

“Of course you will.”

\----xxxx----

Zack stared down at the paper before him, alarm and anger rising up in him.

It was a note from the Science Department to the Cadet Corps, signed by the fucking president of the company, authorizing Cloud to take part in a “special program” headed by Hojo.

Nothing good could possibly come from that.

Around him, Genesis and Angeal were both frowning in concern and irritation. While Cloud wasn’t their friend, per say, they would consider themselves to be fond of the kid. He was sweet, intelligent and kind of funny.

Not to mention a phenomenal lay.

So, to just  _ lose _ him like this…

Were it not for the fact that Hojo superseded even Seph in the company, they would have gone down there and taken their little toy back immediately.

But as things stood, they had no choice but to wait and pray that Cloud managed to make it out of that department alive.

\----xxxx----

Seph stood ramrod straight outside the Science Department, consciously burying the deep dread that always filled him whenever he had to come down for his bimonthly “physicals.”

As expected of him, Seph made his way to the lab specifically set aside for him and removed his clothing, setting the folded clothes aside on a shelf.

He had been told that today’s also included a special non-optional new treatment that was meant to both further Hojo’s experiments and also increase Seph’s performance. 

Seph didn’t doubt that.

He was just wary of how painful it would be, how many hours or  _ days _ he would be out of commission while he healed. 

He swallowed the sigh that wanted to escape and looked up when the door opened. Quickly and efficiently, Hojo stepped forward to run through all of the pre-treatment measurements, to gauge any changes for further study.

After that, he was ordered to lay down and allow for the usual heavy metal straps that the good doctor used to hold him in place. 

Seph stared up at the ceiling as Hojo left the room, waiting patiently until the older man returned again.

...With Cadet Strife?

Seph blinked, actually allowing his confusion to show on his face. “Cadet Strife? What are you doing here?”

The blond smiled warmly, and it was only then that Seph noticed the glow in the young boy’s eyes.

Surely it wasn’t possible to get a mako glow that strong in such a brief period of time?

“I’m here to help you! Don’t worry, I’ll make sure that this is as painless as possible.”

Still wary but relaxing minutely, Seph watched him carefully. He trusted the judgment of his comrades and they all seemed to like this boy.

But  _ Hojo… _

Cloud placed a hand on the table, close to, but not touching the general. “Okay, Professor, you can leave now!” the blond called over his shoulder.

And now it was Hojo’s turn to look baffled. “What on  _ Gaia _ made you think I was leaving?” he asked sharply.

Cloud stared down at the bound man below him and then fully turned to look at the scientist. “This won’t work if you’re here,” he said simply, as if such a thing should be obvious.

Hojo resisted the urge to hiss at the child before him. He chose to, instead get right up into the boy’s space, forcing the small blond to look up at him. “This is  _ my _ experiment! I  _ will _ be here to watch and monitor  _ my _ specimen!”

Cloud, tetchy bitch that he was, had  _ zero _ problems growling at the man. “The  _ entire Shiva damned point _ of this whole thing is to Improve. His. PROFORMANCE! If he can’t relax  _ fully _ it FAILS! And you make him really fucking  _ tense, _ okay?! I know for a fact that there are cameras in this room, so you can go watch them from somewhere else or I will pick him up and take him somewhere that we can do this in peace! Got it?!”

Hojo bared his teeth. “You wouldn’t  _ dare!” _

All passion disappeared from the young boy’s face. “Try. Me.”

And at that moment, Hojo realized that giving this boy, with little real fear of authority as a new recruit and no years-embedded fear of  _ him, _ enhancements in addition to the enhancements that he already had… might have been a mistake. 

Every member of SOLDIER, had been trained to respect Shinra’s authority, if only out of fear/wariness of the Turks if nothing else. Seph had been trained from birth to view both Hojo and Shinra as people he had no choice in obeying. None of them realizing that they didn’t specifically  _ need _ further treatments and could take over the company if not the world with ease if they so chose.

But this child before him was  _ very _ aware of his own power now and held no ingrained fears (or even a sense of self preservation) that would keep him from using that power if it meant protecting someone that was  _ his. _

This child, more than anyone else in the company, was actually a threat.

Hojo leaned back slowly, warily, and huffed. “Fine. I’ll be watching from the monitors.” And with that, he turned on his heels and stalked away.

And, in doing so, he never had the chance to see the look of confused wonder on Seph’s face. And with the camera’s view blocked by Cloud’s body, he would never know about the shift in the general’s mind that occurred in that moment.

Once Hojo had left and was well away from the door, Cloud went and locked it, even going so far as to drag a heavy cabinet over to block it. Seph watched him curiously, following him with his eyes.

Once all of that was done, Cloud came back over and set about unlocking the metal clamps that held Seph down. 

“That’s unwise,” he murmured, reluctant to admit it but knowing that he had to.

“Why?” Cloud asked, already moving to free Seph’s feet. 

“I don’t always react well to these treatments. I may end up hurting you if I’m free.” The general remained lying flat, as if waiting for Cloud to come to his senses and lock him back in place.

Cloud blinked at the man slowly, and that coldness from before, that Seph had felt like a literal chill on his skin, crept back onto the boy’s face. He wondered what he had said wrong.

“I… see. Well, this isn’t that sort of treatment. You haven’t had one like this before. Anyways, I have this!” The blond said, holding up a bangle with Mastered Cures and Revive materia embedded. He equipped it to Seph’s forearm and smiled.

“I can handle a lot of pain. And I trust you. If you hurt me, just heal me, okay?”

Seph didn’t even have a chance to voice his confusion or to, once again, try to convince the cadet to lock him up. Because his cock was suddenly engulfed in the… weirdest sensation that he’d ever felt in his life. 

It was so foreign to him that it took Seph several minutes to realize that it was  _ pleasure. _ The silver haired man sat up and looked down to see what was going on and was shocked to see his cock inside of the cadet’s mouth.

“Are you… are you planning to  _ eat _ it? I need it to urinate, Strife.” It would have been more stern if not for the wariness in his voice.

Or the breathy, almost shaking way those words stumbled out.

Cloud pulled out Seph’s cock with a loud pop. He squinted up at the man. “Do you… do you know what sex is?”

“Yes? This… does not seem like the sort of thing that would lead to procreation.”

“It... it’s like… uh, it’s like weapons maintenance where sex is like shooting the weapon?” Cloud offered. 

Seph blinked and then relaxed, mollified by the straightforward analogy.

Even if neither knew that it was absolutely incorrect.

Still kneeling between Seph’s legs, Cloud stroked the member before him slowly. 

Cloud had heard the rumor that Seph carried two swords, of course. But he had, you know, assumed that it was  _ literal. _ He was now very aware of the fact that Seph’s second sword was his dick. And just like with Genesis and Angeal, this cock represented its owner very well.

It was  _ stupidly long _ , not to mention thicker than Genesis’, though thinner than Angeal’s.

But Cloud intended to take it all regardless!

“So, I’m going to get you wet with my mouth and then we’ll move onto my ass, okay? Go ahead and cast the strongest Regen you can right now.”

Uncertain, but quick to follow orders, Seph did so. With his much higher reserves, a Regen cast by Seph could make the young blond near immortal temporarily. 

Emboldened by the energy rushing through him, Cloud dived back down. He pushed himself to take more and more of that slab of meat into himself, swallowing around it to milk it thoroughly and eventually gripping the table to push harder once Seph seemed to bottom out inside of his stomach. It took a bit of maneuvering to get that cock to move on into his intestines instead of simply bunching up in his tiny stomach.

It was the most unusual sensation EVER. 

A creak made Cloud look up. Seph was clenching the table he was on tight, head thrown back and face flushed and scrunched as if to hide the amount of pleasure he was in.

That wouldn’t do.

Cloud allowed himself a moment longer, half a foot short of balls deep on Seph’s cock, before slowly pulling off. Seph’s head rolled slightly to glance at the panting cadet, equally breathless himself, if tight-lipped about it.

Cloud came over to the head of the table and picked Seph up bodily and awkwardly moved him down onto the floor. At which point he sat and stroked Seph’s head for two minutes straight until his breathing evened out and his face cleared.

“The point is to make you feel good and help you relax. I’ve done this with Zack and the commanders before already. Would it help you to call them right now?” Cloud’s voice was gentle and as soft as his touch.

Seph stared up at the boy, shocked at the offer. “I’m not- Calls aren’t allowed in the lab…”

Cloud tapped his forehead. “That’s not what I asked. I  _ asked _ if it would make you feel better to have one of them on the phone right now?”

Seph stared at him for a long moment before his eyes drifted to the forgotten camera in the corner. Cloud immediately shifted to block his eyeline. Seph remembered how  _ easily _ this child had stood up to Hojo and suddenly, he just wanted to  _ let go _ , to give himself up and believe despite everything that this tiny thing could keep him safe.

He nodded, barely noticeable even to the person mere inches away. Cloud smiled warmly down at him and it did weird things to his stomach. 

Immediately, the still dressed Cloud reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone making the call.

Technically, phones shouldn’t work in the labs. But there were a lot of guys in the barracks that wanted to get around rules to chat with their girlfriends even in low reception areas. 

Being friends with a SOLDIER got Cloud a lot of street cred with the other cadets (street cred being that they won’t obviously bully him, they guess).

“Cloud?!” Zack’s voice immediately called out, only audible to the two enhanced pair. “Hold on, I’ll get-”

Almost immediately two more voices were on the line, jumbling over themselves in confusion.

“Guys,” Cloud cut in, silencing them, “I’m in the labs with the general. I’m going to be helping him out the same way I helped you guys. I just need you to stay on the line to help calm him down.”

There were relieved sighs and laughs all around and Cloud could see Seph relaxing with it, the realization that whatever was happening now was reasonable and normal.

It wasn’t, but that didn’t matter.

Satisfied, Cloud set the phone down by Seph’s head and then climbed up onto his lap. He actually had to stand up after that to lift Seph’s cock enough to line it up with his asshole. In the background, he could hear Zack waxing poetic about how  _ good _ Cloud felt and how much Seph would enjoy it. Alongside both Genesis and Angeal’ advice to just let loose and heal any damage later.

And then Cloud was sitting down on his cock. 

Seph let out a low whine in the back of his throat as Cloud  _ forced _ that dick deeper and deeper inside of him. It was clear that the blond intended on getting balls deep fully this time.

It took an agonizing six minutes for Cloud to get down there, his body having to shove organs out of the way to account for the invader. When Cloud looked down, Seph had both forearms thrown over his face and was making keening whimpering sounds, having bitten his lips hard enough to draw blood.

It was absolutely adorable.

Cloud pulled the man’s arms away and pinned them down on his chest. 

“You look so sweet like this! I want to see you feel good, Sir. You don’t have to be silent, you don’t have to hold back, you just have to worry about coming inside me as much as you can,” Cloud cooed down at the older man. 

As Cloud started jerking himself up and down, Seph writhed underneath him, visibly coming apart at the seams. 

“Cloud! Cloud! What does he look like? Describe it to us!” Zack’s tinny voice called out from the phone.

Neither Cloud nor Seph knew that the three men on the line were happily jerking themselves off to the sounds available to them.

Chuckling, Cloud leaned down so that he wouldn’t have to shout. “Oh, he’s so  _ pretty, _ Zack! His hair is everywhere like a halo and he’s blushing like a girl! His cock is inside of me and it’s  _ huge. _ Gaia, it’s so deep, I think I’d need surgery if we didn’t have Cures on hand! I want to see him cum. I want him to fill me up! Don’t you want to cum, Sir?” Cloud asked, reaching back to massage the man’s balls, trying to pull that first load out as soon as possible.

Seph couldn’t have answered even if he wanted to. He didn’t even know what it was he was being urged to do. But that issue became moot very quickly, an odd overwhelming wave of  _ something _ crashing into him without mercy.

\----xxxx----

There was a brief moment where Seph half assumed that he had died, or that he had ascended to some higher plane of existence. 

It took him a moment to come back to full awareness, but when he did, he couldn’t hide his alarm.

Cloud was  _ massive.  _ His stomach was obscenely bloated with Gaia only knew what. To the point where it was leaking out of his mouth in glops so thick Seph wondered how the boy could breathe around it. 

“...Strife?” he asked uncertainly.

“Seph! Is that you?” came Zack’s voice. “You guys okay?”

“I… I think I fell unconscious. Something happened to Cadet Strife. He’s… he looks like he’s been  _ inflated _ with something. It’s even coming out of his mouth.”

“What does it look like? Can you take a couple pictures with Cloud’s phone?” asked Genesis, confusingly breathy. 

Sephiroth hummed in worried agreement and took the photos, quickly sending them to all three numbers. 

The first response was from Angeal, a deep, guttural, curse. From all three lines an odd wet slappy sound increased in the background. 

“It’s okay, he’s fine!” Genesis assured quickly. “Just make sure that you’ve got a Regen on him and he’ll be fine.”

“That doesn’t explain where all of this  _ came  _ from,” he pointed out.

“It came from your balls, dude. That’s semen. You ejactulated inside Spikey there.”

More than a little horrified at the thought, knowing full well that he should  _ not _ be ejaculating inside of people, Seph immediately tried to pull out. 

But he couldn’t. 

Surprised and confused, Seph tried again and still found himself unable to  _ do _ anything, that hole simply gripping him far too tightly. Before he could try again, his hands were taken off of those slender hips and once again held against his chest and that ass was pulling and jerking at his cock  _ again! _

Seph’s head shot up to stare at the cadet in alarm. “Strife! We need to get this  _ out _ of you!”

Cloud turned his head to one side and had to gargle up that thick, backed up come from his throat in order to spit it out and clear his throat enough to speak. “We need to get it all out of  _ you _ first! I can  _ handle _ this, Sir. Let me  _ take care of you.” _

Cloud pressed wrapped his arms around his middle as much as he could and all but gave himself the Heimlich maneuver for force more and more of the unusually thick cum out of his body. 

And then he was right back to grinding his ass across Seph’s groin,  _ clenching _ like a vice with every upward move as if to  _ squeeze _ out any lingering cum still left in that cock.

Seph sat up and wrapped his arms around Cloud. He had meant to try to pull him off again but found himself just holding on and burying his face in those blond locks as he was overwhelmed with pleasure. 

He was over-sensitive and still unused to being touched. Clouds hands moved to run through his hair, unintentionally running the jizz that had been puddled underneath them through his hair. And all the while, Cloud whispered into his ear.

“That’s right, just like that. You’re being so  _ good _ for me, Sephiroth. You don’t have to do anything but think about filling me with as much cum as possible. And that’ll be easy, won’t it? Don’t I feel good? Isn’t my ass milking your cock so  _ perfectly? _ Don’t you want to relax and cum again for me? Don’t you just want to let  _ go? _ Don’t worry, Sir. I’m going to be an  _ amazing _ mother to our children!”

Seph whined into Cloud’s hair, tightening his hold on the cadet and causing the blond to vomit another liter of cum over Seph’s shoulder and into his hair. As pleasurable as those words were for Seph to hear, they had an even stronger reaction on the three SOLDIER Firsts that were listening in.

There were soft grunts and curses as the men listening in shot their loads. Zack’s went all over his bed sheets while Genesis and Angeal found themselves painting the expensive low glass table in Genesis’ living room a thick layer of white.

All of them were filled with the same feelings, envy and a deep lust. They each wished to have been the one to fill Cloud with their children, to have pumped him full and watched him waddle  _ in public _ with the fruits of their pleasure.

And if Seph  _ did _ manage to get Cloud pregnant, they all  _ fully _ intended to have their own chance to become a father with the pretty blond. 

For the first time in their lives, these three men were actually  _ grateful  _ to Hojo.

But for Seph, his mind was in a spiral. On the one hand the idea of having a  _ family _ family, ones like those that Zack and Genesis and Angeal seemed to have back in their home towns was… like a dream.

After all, all he had was Hojo. 

But the idea of another child being raised as he had been…

But seeing Cloud, somehow Seph  _ knew _ that the cadet before him would  _ kill _ Hojo before allowing harm to come to their child.

Or to Seph himself.

And that thought, combined with the already overwhelming pleasure, was enough for him to let go. He didn’t pass out this time, but with the way that pleasure wracked his body, made him vulnerable to attack, ruined him for anything other than flushing out the entirety of his soul through his cock, Seph couldn’t say for sure that it was a good thing.

When Seph finally came back to himself, he could tell without looking that the puddle around them had grown significantly larger. It helped that Seph’s hair felt heavy with the weight of his own seed caked and gunked into it.

He opened his eyes and, as usual, Strife was staring at him with the sort of laser focus Seph only ever saw in predatory animals unaffected by any kind of mako poisoning. Seph was this child’s  _ prey. _

And he was all too willing to surrender to him.

\----xxxx----

Cloud kept Seph locked away in that room for nearly six full days, doing his level best to wring years of backed up tension and cum out of Seph’s body. 

The first time Seph properly fell into a deep sleep on Cloud’s lap, after six hours of sex, Hojo tried to have the experiment ended so that he could finally get new measurements.

Only to be told that they would come out when they were good and Gaia-damned ready and anyone who tried to break in now would be leaving with one less limb.

Hojo wasn’t sure if the child was angry all the time now or if he was growing more feral or something.

The worthless Nibelheim bitch was making all of this much harder than it needed to be!

But it meant that Hojo had little else to do but check in on the surveillance every couple of hours while attending to his other work. 

\----xxxx----

Cloud hummed as he massaged Seph’s back, using a couple handfuls of the most recent and still slightly warm load of spunk as a makeshift massage oil. 

Seph was so easy and lax for him now. The general spent a surprising amount of time asleep, like a cat, allowing Cloud to move and play with his body at will. 

Bored and having a good amount of energy from the high powered Regen, Cloud took advantage of that time to braid Seph’s hair in the various traditional Nibelheim styles he’d seen on his mother, using the gunky jizz around him as gel. 

With how often he’d covered those silky locks with it, it was unlikely that Seph would  _ ever _ fully be rid of the scent of cum.

Though it wasn’t like Cloud was much better! The blond was coated on the inside and out with that cum, even getting it accidentally in his eyes and ears multiple times! Nevermind the layers of stuff all over his skin that he had long since stopped bothering to wipe off after each session. 

Staring down at the sleeping man beneath him, Cloud was once more caught by his beauty. 

  
And by his ass. 

It was thick and pert and just a couple inches away from his cock from where he now sat on Seph’s thighs. Uncertain but curious, Cloud scooped up some cum and found himself slipping a finger into Seph’s tight asshole. 

Though the man remained asleep, that tight hole twitched and clenched around him, fluttering in a way that went straight to Cloud’s cock. He slowly pushed his finger in deeper and deeper until he was buried inside him to the knuckle. 

It wasn’t long at all before Cloud had two, three then four fingers working in and out of that tight hole. One random twist of the fingers had him rubbing up against something odd, and the moment he did so, Seph’s head shot up, a sharp gasp escaping his lips. 

Panting, Seph looked over his shoulder at Cloud, his hole clenching beautifully tightly around Cloud’s fingers. “What was that? What did you do?”

Curious, Cloud rubbed against that little protrusion again, earning a full body shiver from the man underneath him. “Does it hurt,” he asked, gently.

“No… It’s good. Please- Keep…”

Grinning widely, Cloud did as asked, focusing his ministrations on that little bundle of nerves. 

And he kept going and going until Seph was coming apart and shooting his load untouched. And then he did it again. 

And again.

And again, until Seph had passed out from the pleasure and exhaustion. 

And then, well… Cloud had used so much cum as lube that Seph was sloppy and wet and  _ open, _ twitching and clenching even after Cloud pulled his fingers out as if begging to be filled again.

And considering that Seph seemed to find it pleasurable to be filled and the general was filled with so much mako that a little more would do him no harm, well…

Cloud just couldn’t help sinking his cock into that tight slot. Cloud closed his eyes and shuddered, lying down on top of Seph.

That felt…  _ amazing. _

Fuck, he fully understood now Zack and the other’s need to use his body to jerk off at every opportunity. He could absolutely see how a man could go crazy with the need to satisfy themselves in a hole like this. If his hole felt even  _ half _ as good, it could easily become nothing less than an addiction!

It was a good thing that Cloud was only a cadet and that his cock, while not small, was nothing like the monsters that the First Class SOLDIERS he knew lugged around.

It was also a good thing that Cloud had stretched Seph out so much. It meant that when Seph woke up several hours later, most of Cloud’s cum had managed to slip out around his cock instead of obscenely bloating the general tight stomach.

Seph only found himself  _ slightly  _ bloated. 

Something that mattered not at all when Cloud slipped a finger in alongside his cock to violently work at that little nub again until he had Seph clenching and convulsing around his cock in orgasm.

And after feeling that once, Cloud of course had to do it again.

And again.

It was an exhausting six days.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sephiroth is kind of (head over heels) in love with this little cadet.
> 
> Somehow a couple cups of plot and fluff fell into my pot of hyper-abusive porn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is... no where near as much smut in this as I initially planned. It got buried in fluff and plot. 
> 
> Is it weird?

Cloud was only willing to  _ finally _ release Seph from his care once he felt that the man was fully and completely free of tension.

There wasn’t really any sort of benchmark for deciding when that was, though. Cloud just knew that he would know it when he saw it, you know?

It wasn’t when he noticed that Seph’s eyes grew lidded and almost sleepy, the man automatically leaning towards Cloud whenever the young blond came near.

It wasn’t when Seph started actively approaching  _ Cloud _ for sex.

(And wasn’t  _ that  _ a delight; Seph crawling over to where Cloud had been lightly napping, the man leaning down to kitten-lick at the tip of his cock uncertainly, before finally attempting to take Cloud’s cock down his throat.

And, as with all things that Seph did, managing the accomplish what should be a difficult task with  _ ease. _

Cloud, waking up with a shiver and a moan, finding himself taking control and fucking Seph’s mouth with slow but  _ deep _ thrusts. At times, even simply holding him down there balls deep by a hand on the back on Seph’s head, while the other hand stroked the General’s hair gently.)

It wasn’t even after seeing the way that Seph began to throw away all sense of rank-required propriety with regards to sex. The way he would climb up on the lap of this  _ minor _ and ride him with abandon. He would no longer bother silence or even stifle his moans, begging over and over for Cloud to  _ please, please, please fill him up. _ And, as he came, the General would grab his own cock and bend forward enough to deep throat the fat slab of flesh, increasing the strain on his once tight abs as they were forced to take gallon after gallon of all that yogurt thick seed.

Not that he ever  _ could _ take it all. The gunk would either force Cloud’s cock out of him, flushing out of him from that end; or Cloud would yank that fleshy hose from his mouth to take it down his throat himself, leaving Seph vomiting cum from how roughly and suddenly his throat had been uncorked. And Seph couldn’t take it back even if he wanted to. His belly often so full and stretched with both his and Cloud’s cum that even his long arms couldn’t reach far enough to grab that spewing fuck stick back, especially if Cloud lay back.

It wasn’t any of that that led Cloud to believe that Seph was truly treated.

It was when, during a conversation with the other Firsts, Seph, lying on Cloud’s lap, suddenly buried his face in Cloud’s stomach to muffle his giggles at a truly  _ horrible _ pun Zack had made as the punchline to a story.

It was at the shocked silence that had befallen the other men, none of them having heard Seph  _ giggle _ before. It was at the fact that, instead of growing softer, those giggles had grown louder until Seph was outright laughing into Cloud’s stomach and the rest of them had started giggling themselves from how infectious that sound was.

It was the smile that came after, Seph only  _ barely _ able to maintain a straight face, as he admonished Zack for misuse of company funds. The lecture was utterly ruined by the lack of any tone even close to the realm of seriousness in his voice.

So, it was only that night, after six days of nothing but sex, that Cloud  _ finally _ saw fit to release his charge back into the world.

Unfortunately for Hojo, said charge would be released irrevocably changed. And, even more unfortunate, seventeen hours into that first day would find cum accidentally sprayed onto the room’s only camera, so thoroughly covered by that thick semi-solid that it couldn’t even drip off. 

And with no audio recordings available… well, Hojo was in for a bit of a surprise.

\----xxxx----

Cloud didn’t even need a check up to know that he was pregnant. The moment that he, for the first time in days, was fully and completely empty of cum, Cloud could feel the difference in his body. Even Seph noticed, his fingers skittering across Cloud’s stomach with something like alarmed wonder on his face.

Something was already growing within Cloud.

At an oddly fast pace, not that they knew that. But since the point of this experiment was mostly in relation to increasing Seph’s physical performance, Seph was the first one to receive a check up from Hojo.

\----xxxx----

On the one hand, Hojo  _ hated _ this child. He deeply regretted not simply grabbing a random Third Class SOLDIER to fill this role.

On the other hand, well, the results so far spoke for themselves.

Almost every single one of Seph’s vital and bloodwork stats were hitting optimal or supraoptimal levels. Even his mako levels had gone up! His specimen was somehow  _ healthier. _ From  _ sex. _

Pleased, Hojo grabbed his surgical tools and made his way over to where Seph was sitting on a lab table to begin the next portion of his standard tests. 

Immediately, clearly used to these treatments, Seph lay back on the table and focused his gaze on the ceiling.

“What are those for?”

Both men paused and glanced over at Cloud, who had refused to leave after the “experiment” had ended. Hojo resisted the urge to sigh but didn’t bother to hide the way he rolled his eyes.

“I'm running the remainder of the tests, obviously. Measuring the unassisted healing factor of his skin and several vital organs. Bone biopsy to test for density and structure, etc.”

Cloud blinked up at the man slowly. “Oh! Interesting,” the cadet said with a narrow-eyed smile. “But no, you’re not doing any of that.”

Hojo actually growled at the child in irritation. In the blink of an eye, Cloud had rounded the table to get right up in Hojo’s space. He got up on his toes to lean in even closer and then growled back.

He sounded like an actual wolf. 

The sound was surprisingly deep for someone of Cloud’s size, pulled from deep within his throat. Blue eyes glowed brightly, his teeth bared menacingly.

Hojo tensed, caught between Cloud and the lab table, with his breath caught in his throat. He tilted his head back to pull his face away, but immediately lowered it back at the realization that it left his throat bared.

“Sephiroth, come settle your  _ bitch. _ ”

Seph started sitting up. He was only half way up before Cloud’s eyes shifted to look towards him out of the corner of his eyes.

And  _ narrowed _ , as if  _ daring _ him.

With a slow blink, Seph found himself lying back down under that gaze. He felt a little mesmerized, almost unable to break eye contact with the blond until Cloud broke it himself. 

Cloud’s eyes shifted away to glare at Hojo once more. 

Hojo bristled in irritation. Seph was taking someone else’s side??

Hojo’s hands curled into tightly clenched fists at his side. “Don’t forget who you belong to,” he hissed in Seph’s direction, still glaring down at the cadet.

“And who does he  _ belong _ to?” Cloud asked.

As if it weren’t  _ obvious! _ “To the Shinra Corporation! To  _ me!” _ he shouted.

“But you’re not actually taking care of them,” and this was said calmly, casually. Cloud’s heels were back on the ground. 

Hojo’s brows grew knitted.  _ “What? _ We’re obviously-”

“First Class SOLDIERs get almost no vacation time. Any period of time not spent on missions is spent in required training sessions or doing paperwork. They’re deeply restricted on forming  _ any _ relationships, with people in  _ or _ out of the company. 

Medical for SOLDIERs is filled with scientists instead of  _ doctors _ . Rations for missions taste horrible and are barely nutritious when there’s no fucking reason that a company that is richer than the gods and can make robots and supersoldiers can manage to make that work! 

And they can’t even switch jobs if they don’t like it here because you guys’ll send the Turks after them! They’re basically prisons with extra benefits. You’re not taking care of them!” Cloud said, his voice slowly growing into an impassioned shout.

And then he blinked, slowly leaning back. “You don’t deserve to keep them…” he realized.

Seph sat up sharply in alarm and Hojo stiffened from his head to his toes. 

“They can’t survive without me!” Hojo blurted out. “None of that matters because  _ they can’t survive without me. _ I’m the one in charge of maintaining their enhancements!” His voice started to take on a manic, if somewhat panicked, giggle. “Even if you somehow  _ managed _ to take them from Shinra, you’d doom anyone that followed you to death!”

Out of the corner of his eyes, Hojo could see Seph… relax in a way that anyone else would refer to as  _ drooping. _ But what mattered was that the general had seen this idea for the pointless fantasy that it  _ needed to be _ in order for Shinra to retain its supremacy. 

“And even the First Class SOLDIERs need to receive those treatments every other month at the absolute latest or they start to break down…” Cloud said absently.

“That’s right,” Hojo said, more than a little smug.

“But you had to put off Sephiroth’s treatment for over a week to get me ready to treat him. And I kept him in that room for nearly a week more.”

Hojo opened his mouth,  _ not _ liking where this was going.

“He was two weeks out from the deadline to receive emergency treatments but, as you said yourself, he’s MUCH healthier now than he was  _ immediately after _ his last treatment.” And now, even Seph was perking up in realization. “So… as long as he has sex regularly… as long as any of them regularly ingest cum from another SOLDIER, they won’t need any further treatments. They won’t need  _ you.” _

Hojo could feel the panic building up in his throat, the potential for  _ decades _ of work to disappear in a flash of smoke.

Instinctively, Hojo lashed out with the scalpel in his hand. With ease, that hand was caught by Cloud and held up against his own throat. He could feel the thin line of broken skin caused by the tip of that blade. “Th-this is treason…” he breathed out in horror.

But Cloud was barely paying attention to him. His eyes, his focus, his  _ attention, _ was on Seph. 

Who, as he had nearly all week, felt small and young and  _ loved _ under it.

“Say the word, and he’ll never be able to hurt you again,” Cloud murmured gently.

And… how tempting that was…

“What if… what if anyone needs emergency treatments? What if it turns out that sex alone isn’t enough?”

Before hope had a chance to properly fill Hojo’s shriveled up heart, Cloud said, “Just because they’re not currently working under Shinra’s Science department, doesn’t mean that there’s no one in the world as smart as this man. After all,  _ you  _ exist. Finding someone smart enough to handle emergency or new treatments from Hojo’s notes will be  _ much _ easier than making him treat you all better.”

And that was true. That was unequivocally true. Hojo had spent nearly two decades bragging about how he had created the most intelligent being in existence. Seph has, with ease, performed quick emergency surgeries during the war to remove heavy shrapnel that his men’s bodies had difficulty healing around. 

General mako maintenance would be child’s play.

He didn’t  _ need _ Hojo.

_ He didn’t need Hojo. _ Or President Shinra. Or the Turks. 

He didn’t need them to survive. 

And hadn’t Cloud, once a civilian born cadet just a couple weeks ago, proven that he needn’t  _ fear _ these men? Hadn’t Hojo immediately backed down  _ every single time _ Cloud had challenged him?

Smart as he was, wasn’t Hojo just a mere human? 

Rich as he was, wasn’t President Shinra just a mere human?

And if Seph, if  _ all _ of SOLDIER didn’t  _ need _ these men to survive… what reason did they have to suffer under them? What reason did they have to go to war and  _ die _ for them, just to put up some more power plants that the people in conquered areas didn’t even  _ want? _

What value was there in their lives?

Those were the thoughts that ran through Seph’s head a high speed. And a mere second after that surprising question had been asked, Seph had his answer.

_ “Please.” _

And, as if being able to read Seph’s mind, as if he had always known the answer, that scalpel was cutting through Hojo’s throat, almost all the way to his spine before Seph had even finished that short syllable.

And as he watched Hojo’s blood spill, his body collapsing like a puppet with its strings cut, Seph found himself reaching out to touch Cloud’s stomach. 

“He… they won’t get to hurt them.” It was said like a statement, but his eyes were questioning. 

Cloud smiled, stepping over the quickly dying body to press his forehead against Seph. “No one will,” he assured. “Want me to kill the President for you?”

Seph blinked slowly, shuddering a little with it. Seph was the strongest man on Gaia. But here was this little cadet, happy to stand between him and the world as a shield.

(And strong enough to actually  _ protect _ him from it. The bruises that he’d started to develop for the first time in his life, on his hips and wrists as Cloud fucked into him, growing darker and ever more deliciously sore each time Cloud used him after they healed. 

Even a punch in the face from  _ Angeal _ had never bruised him! Whatever wolf-like traits that had existed in Cloud before he’d entered Shinra were  _ nothing _ compared to the wolf in human skin that stood before him now.)

“No,” he whispered, smiling with the revelation. “I’ll do it myself. It is less likely that there will be rebellion from the other SOLDIERs or from the Turks if I’m the one that takes his head, taking the company with it.”

Cloud stroked his head as he nodded against Seph. “Alrighty! I’ll come with you. Let’s get dressed.”


End file.
